Melancholic silence
by fenriis
Summary: A poor girl named Svana, born and raised in Asgard's poor district, was once Loki's soulmate and closest friend. Because of Loki's high status as a royal son, Odin forbids him to see Svana any longer, however Loki chooses to disobey, which leaves the Allfather no choice but to banish the girl to Midgard…


**Some of the events and characters are a result of writer's imagination, ie - completely made up**

**Chapter 1.**

Asgardians knew him as a mad man, Midgardians knew him as a monster. They said he is heartless, questioned his morals, called him unworthy, stripped him of all he had. Oblivious they were of that it was their own unkindness that hurt him most. Whether he was mad from the start, or they drove him to it – none knew.

And neither did he.

But underneath all that seemingly truthful and occasionally ridiculous prattle was hidden his true self, never seen by any of the nine realms. Festering in misunderstandings and afflicting desire to change, that was wrecked by heartlessness long ago, his image was like that of the Sun itself: alive at a glance, but slowly burning out within.

Asgardians remembered him as a mad man, Midgardians remembered him as a monster, but she remembered him as someone else.

She.

They shared memories together from the times when his head was filled by nothing except idling his childhood away. She saved the royal boy from his myopic life of being confined within the palace walls. He felt like he could breathe again, every time he secretly used all that magic he knew to sneak out to her. Be it shapeshifting into a snake, or luring the guards away from the entrance by a ridiculous farce. He managed to sneak out and see her. And that's when his smile was most genuine. Full of happiness coming from within.

She had nobody to sneak away from, only the guards who disobeyed the scum from poor district to come near the palace. But she managed. The lonely and degrading life on poor district's streets would have been the end of her, if not for him - the boy who made her crack a smile, which was a feeling she haven't had for as long as she remembered living. And only her mind kept the raw image of him, not corrupted by the fear of mortals or mistrusts of the gods.

"Brother?" – there was a voice of a young boy behind the door to Loki's room. The voice that Loki heard a bit too many times throughout the day.

"Yes Thor, come in." – he answered with a small note of surprise. The time was late, and Thor, out of all things, was expected to have been enjoying his slumber for at least a while. He loves to spend his leisure time on activities that drain his stamina. Unusual of him to come to Loki's chamber in the first place, and this late?

Thor opened the door enough to fit his head through and briefly leaned in, his long blonde hair sliding off his left shoulder as he did. 'Strange.' – Loki thought to himself, with a bit of skepticism, but dared not show any of it. As they locked eyes on each other Thor could read the silent question is his younger brother's eyes.

"Father wanted to see you." – Thor said, somewhat relieved. Oh, so he was sent here by the Allfather. Of course.

"And this time is as good as any." – Loki instantly replied, with burning sarcasm in his hissing voice.

"Oh, keep your childish banter to yourself," – Thor raised his voice, but still sounded gentle, as he opened the door a little more, and stepped in "you know that Father wouldn't pester you at time like such on matter less than exigent. Go now."

Thor stared at his younger brother while the green-eyed boy took a second to gather thoughts, turned around and swiftly walked out of the room without sparing Thor a single glance. Loki would always act like this when his evening peace was to be disturbed, no matter the importance. Thor glanced around the room and sighed, buying time for Loki to walk away far enough, so that he doesn't feel like his older brother is following him.

First difference between Thor and Loki was to be seen when they were making an entrance. Unlike Thor, who steps right in and grabs attention with his authoritative voice and confident stare, Loki almost creeps inside with silent footsteps, and speaks so softly, that Odin cannot hear him at first. On second try, however…

"Ahem, Father?" – Odin looked over to see his son before him, just like he wished. Straight back, feet together, hands behind his back, hair combed, perfectly clean robes. He always looked so proper and neat, it made Odin feel a little drop of guilt for what he's about to tell him.

"Loki, my son," – he spoke, as Loki stared and listened, "you are the royal son. Heir to the throne. You carry an image of honor and respect. Your position, your title makes you responsible for setting an example. That flawless image is hardly earned and easily lost by keeping the wrong company…" – he paused. Loki felt a cold, numbing shiver run down his spine as he started realizing where Odin was going with this, but dared not show it, "That girl from the poor district. She grew up on the streets; she is a lost child, a beggar. Not a companion for a royal son. She may be very dear to you, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to speak with her any longer."

A feeling of inevitability struck down on Loki suddenly and unexpectedly. 'How could he possibly find out? Oh, foolish, I was so reckless in my attempts to sneak away. Damn!' He only wished there was a way to settle this without disobeying father, but he knew from the start that he will not abandon Svana. Loki looked down in thought and gently bit his lip. A few moments passed in horribly painful silence before Loki looked up again and replied with a glimpse of a smile:

"I understand. With morning sun I shall see her one last time, to tell her of your wish." – he said, not a single word of truth in that sentence, and yet no single slip while telling it. So young; such perfect liar. A proud smile stretched across Odin's face.

"I'm glad you understand, son. It's for the best." – he let his tone of voice let Loki know that he was free to go. Hands still behind his back, Loki bowed down to Odin, turned around and walked away, the quiet shuffling of his robes still louder than his footsteps.


End file.
